


Attachment

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Taekwoon grew more and more attached to Wonshik, while Wonshik hoped that Taekwoon would be closer to Hakyeon instead. After all, Wonshik was a Latent Criminal, and he didn't want to risk tainting Taekwoon's clear hue. Hakyeon was, and would always be, Wonshik's special case.





	Attachment

Taekwoon snapped his eyes open and frantically searched around in the darkness, panic and fear rushing in his blood, until he felt the loose grip around his chest and loud snoring on his nape. The warmth and the noise quickly subdued his panic, grounding him to the reality. Sighing, he turned on his watch to check the time and his hue. It was still 3 in the morning, and yet his hue was already in medium blue. He guessed that his nightmare had something to do with it.

But to be completely honest, Taekwoon knew that it’s not just a dream. The case was still haunting him, and somewhat it made Taekwoon understood why Wonshik could fall into the path of an Enforcer.

It was a copycat case, and Wonshik could tell just by the first glance. After all, the suspect of the original case already received a death sentence. The modus operandi was pretty much the same—the victims were killed in the way that didn’t harm their outer appearance, having their blood drained and replaced with preservative substance, mutilated, then rearranged as if they were some sort of art piece. The body was then placed at the public space, under the environmental hologram. But there was one major difference between the original case and the copycat one. In the original case, the heart of the victim was gone and replaced with flowers that represented their birth month. Meanwhile in the copycat case, the whole inner organ was gone and replaced with stuffing.

The rearranged body was enough to make Taekwoon felt uneasy seeing it. But when they barged into the suspect’s operation base, catching him in the middle of opening the victim’s body, Taekwoon felt sick to the core. The victim’s head hanging on the edge of the table, staring emptily with horror, burned deeply in Taekwoon’s mind.

Hakyeon was the first one to help him calmed down after they wrapped up the case. He suggested him to go for some therapy session, and Taekwoon followed it. It helped him a little, although it was still bothering him anyway.

Then, while Taekwoon was taking a break, Wonshik asked to talk to him and told him about the original case. While Taekwoon already knew that Wonshik was formerly an Inspector, he never really knew the story behind it. He never asked because he knew that it’s inappropriate, so he was surprised when Wonshik voluntarily told him about it.

He told Taekwoon about the girls in his sister’s school were being targeted, how one of her close friend became a victim, and how she got kidnapped afterwards. Wonshik and his division arrived just in time, but Wonshik saw how his sister was already unconscious and tied up, while there was another girl being cut open, and another one already chopped up and submerged in a glass tank.

Wonshik told Taekwoon how at that moment, he didn’t use his Dominator to judge the culprit. He used his bare fist, punching him repeatedly until the culprit died from the head trauma. Wonshik also got the bones of his right hand fingers broken, and his Crime Coefficient surged up to over 200. That day, he became a Latent Criminal, stripped off from his position and being treated as mere trash before Sybil decided that he could be a hunting dog instead.

After telling him all that, Wonshik told Taekwoon that he shouldn’t follow his path. No matter how gruesome and stressful a case was, he asked Taekwoon to forget it immediately after it was over. He also told Taekwoon that he was willing to help Taekwoon to keep his hue clear.

Somehow, knowing that he wasn’t the only one to experience the hell and the pain made Taekwoon felt lighter. He also asked to his therapist about the ways other people could help him to maintain his hue, and the therapist mentioned about having some sort of human contact, like holding hands or hugging.

Hakyeon always excessively hugged everyone within his reach, and Taekwoon vaguely wondered if it’s because Hakyeon knew that it’s one of the ways to release some tension from other people. But then again, the gesture accompanied with his endless nagging somehow raised his stress level instead.

Remembering Wonshik’s words about him willing to help Taekwoon, he went to Wonshik’s living quarter and boldly asked if Wonshik could try hugging him or something. Wonshik stared at him in disbelief, and Taekwoon was about to take back what he said when Wonshik said yes and gently pulled him into a loose hug.

It was awkward, and both of them laughed afterwards. But Taekwoon knew that holding Wonshik like that felt somewhat comfortable.

Wonshik then shared his own way to maintain his stress level. He brought Taekwoon to the gym, training him with some hand-to-hand combat skills. When Taekwoon became so exhausted he could only roll around on the floor, Wonshik gave him a piggyback and brought him to his living quarter. Taekwoon remembered asking Wonshik to stay by his side, and they ended up sleeping on the same bed, with Taekwoon snuggling to Wonshik’s chest.

Afterwards, it sort of became a habit for Taekwoon to visit Wonshik’s living quarter and asked to cuddle with him whenever the stress was too much for him to handle. Sometimes he even spent a night there, letting Wonshik to anchor him to reality whenever his nightmare came to attack.

It was one of those nights. The blank, terrified eyes were haunting his dream again, but Wonshik’s weight and warmth and breathe anchored Taekwoon to the reality. He carefully turned around, wanting to see Wonshik’s face even in the darkness of the room. The low groan told Taekwoon that Wonshik was wakened up from his movement, and he could feel a warm hand patting his head gently.

“Nightmare again?” asked Wonshik, voice hoarse and still thick with sleepiness. Taekwoon nodded slowly, and he could feel Wonshik pulling him closer and gently pressing his lips to Taekwoon’s forehead. “Forget about it. I’m here with you,” he murmured. Taekwoon nodded again, feeling some warmth bubbling up in his chest. Not long after, Wonshik was already snoring again, and Taekwoon felt how the sound oddly lulled him to sleep.

This time, until the alarm rang to wake them up, he didn’t dream of anything.

* * *

The frequency of Taekwoon’s visit had started to make Wonshik worried. He wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed a company, especially Taekwoon’s, but it would be a lie if he said that he wasn’t concerned about the chance of him tainting Taekwoon’s hue. After all, the fact that Wonshik was a Latent Criminal still remained. No matter how many times Taekwoon told him that he’s human, he couldn’t deny that he’s indeed a vicious beast.

He’s less concerned about staying close to Hakyeon since he knew how tenacious Hakyeon’s Psycho-Pass was. Hakyeon was there to see the same hellish scenery Wonshik saw, and he even watched as Wonshik pummeled the culprit’s head to his death. And yet, his Pale Green hue didn’t get murky even a bit. It was terrifying, but at the same time reassuring.

So considering the two options Taekwoon could choose, Wonshik came to Hakyeon and asked to talk to him in private. The 20th floor balcony was always empty when it’s almost lunchtime, so Wonshik took Hakyeon there and bought him the red ginger drink he always loved.

“Let me take a guess; you want to talk about Woonie?” asked Hakyeon as he cracked open the can. Wonshik smirked, knowing that there was certainly no other thing he needed to talk to Hakyeon in private.

“Not that I hate it, but he’s being too close to me for his own good. You should try getting close to him so that he’ll get attached to you than to me instead,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon laughed emptily and threw his sight to the cityscape around them.

“And you will be fine if I snatch Taekwoon from you?” asked Hakyeon. He knew that Wonshik was staring at him, so he turned to meet his gaze with serious expression. “I know that you like him.”

Wonshik scoffed and drank his coffee. “I like you too, for the record. Although I know you already knew that too,” said Wonshik nonchalantly. Hakyeon pursed his lips at Wonshik’s words and threw his gaze away again.

“You’re being unfair,” said Hakyeon.

“How unfair? I know that you like Taekwoon too, and I don’t think it’ll be difficult to make him likes you back. It’s a win-win for you both,” replied Wonshik lightly. Hakyeon exhaled loudly.

“Then how is it fair for you?” asked Hakyeon. He could feel Wonshik’s burning stare, but he didn’t dare to look.

“If the two of you can live freely and comfortably under the sun, then it’s fair enough for me,” replied Wonshik casually, drinking his coffee calmly.

“Are you going to say some shit about what kind of monster you’ve become again?” spat Hakyeon, hands gripping on the can strongly. Wonshik chuckled, putting down his own can of coffee before sliding his hands over Hakyeon’s, letting the grip got loose and put away the crushed can.

Wonshik pulled him close and Hakyeon sighed as he rested his head on Wonshik’s shoulder, holding him tight as if he was the only thing that grounded him to the reality. It felt like he’s back on his early days in the Bureau, after shooting his first Lethal Eliminator. Wonshik held him like that too, a hand resting on his back while the other gently patting his head.

“Don’t let him walk down the same path as me, Hakyeon. Please keep him safe,” whispered Wonshik softly. Hakyeon snorted, already close to crying.

“Then what about me? Who’s going to keep me safe?” asked Hakyeon, although he already knew what kind of answer Wonshik would give.

“I am.”

The firm, reassuring voice was still all the same.

* * *

Wonshik was lying on the couch with his head on Hakyeon’s lap when Taekwoon entered his living quarter. He was already told that Hakyeon would be there, and he knew that the two of them were close, but he didn’t quite expect to see such domestic view, complete with Hakyeon running his fingers through Wonshik’s hair like they’re some sort of—

“Are you going to stand there forever or are you going to join us here?” asked Hakyeon, still playing with Wonshik’s hair. Taekwoon snapped back from his thought, nodding slowly before taking a seat at the empty couch.

“Why are you sitting so far away? There’s still enough space here,” said Hakyeon as he patted the so-called empty spot beside him. He could fit there, but it would be really tight, so he quietly refused. He stared at Wonshik, who seemed to be half-asleep already.

“If you want me to pat your head, I can do it. I have two hands, you know. Just sit here,” offered Hakyeon again with a wide grin. Taekwoon shook his head slowly, and Wonshik seemed to know that he refused it somehow, since he suddenly rolled away from Hakyeon.

“You can lay down on his lap if you want. I’ll make some coffee for us,” said Wonshik as he padded to the kitchen area. Hakyeon smiled wider, but Taekwoon looked at Wonshik instead with unsure expression. Wonshik looked back at him with a gentle smile.

“Just try lying down for awhile. Hakyeon-hyung isn’t going to bite you,” teased Wonshik. Taekwoon looked back at Hakyeon, who raised his eyebrows in expectation.

Sighing in defeat, Taekwoon moved to the other couch and lay down like Wonshik suggested. He closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable on Hakyeon’s firm thighs, letting his fingers ran through his hair in soothing motion. The earthy smell of coffee and Wonshik’s low hum helped him to relax, forgetting the stress that had been piling up. Before long, Taekwoon had fallen asleep. Both Hakyeon and Wonshik had to hold back their laughter seeing his peaceful face.

“He looks so cute sleeping like this,” whispered Hakyeon as Wonshik sat down on the floor, resting his head at the couch as he indulged in Taekwoon’s sleeping face.

“Cuter than me?” teased Wonshik, knowing just how often Hakyeon told people about how cute he was when sleeping.

“You’re both cute,” replied Hakyeon diplomatically. Wonshik couldn’t disagree with that.

* * *

When Taekwoon opened his eyes, the first thing he registered was that he wasn’t on his own bed. He vaguely thought that he’s probably sleeping at Wonshik’s place again, and simply snuggled closer to the firm chest in front of him. But when he felt someone on his back as well, he quickly sat up in fear and surprise. It was too dark to see anything, but there were definitely two people lying there with him.

“Woonie, you up?” asked Hakyeon as he yawned widely. He checked his watch and winced at the time. From the dim light that hit his face, Taekwoon could confirm that it was indeed Hakyeon. There was a loud snore coming from the other one, confirming that it’s Wonshik. Hakyeon reached out to knock Wonshik’s forehead hard until he groaned and woke up.

“The fuck, Yeonnie—Oh, Taekwoon, you’re up,” groaned Wonshik. He then sat up, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes. “What time is it?” he asked.

“Still 4 AM,” answered Hakyeon. Wonshik chuckled at the answer, then circled his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder as he dropped back to bed, bringing Taekwoon along with him.

“Go sleep some more, you guys. Morning shift only started at 9,” mumbled Wonshik. Only a few seconds after he said it, he was already snoring again.

The adrenaline rush from earlier made Taekwoon unable to sleep right away. That, combined with the fact that Hakyeon was lying on his side. Wonshik was resting his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, while one of his arms was draping on his chest, completely unaware of the awkwardness Taekwoon felt. To Taekwoon’s surprise, Hakyeon mirrored Wonshik’s gesture, resting his head on Taekwoon’s other shoulder and draped an arm over Wonshik’s.

“Shikkie’s right. Go sleep some more, Woonie,” murmured Hakyeon as he drifted back to sleep.

There were questions running in Taekwoon’s head. But with two people sleeping by his side, giving him the comfortable warmth and sense of safety, he couldn’t help but fell back into slumber.

* * *

Taekwoon was joining Wonshik at lunch, eating mostly in silence. Both of them practically inhaled their food, finishing their lunch with so many spare time left. Wonshik was thinking about what topic he should talk about since the silence was slowly killing him, but Taekwoon already beat him to it.

“Are you and Hakyeon dating?” asked Taekwoon straightforwardly. Wonshik gaped at the question, wondering just where it came from.

“No. Why are you asking that?” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon bowed his head, looking at the table with bashful face.

“Well… You two seems close, especially yesterday in your living quarter,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled and shook his head slowly.

“If that’s what you call ‘dating’, then what’s us sleeping on the same bed almost every night? Old married couple?” teased Wonshik. Heat crept up Taekwoon’s face, making him looked like boiled crab.

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know,” mumbled Taekwoon.

“Hakyeon and I aren’t dating, just like the two of us aren’t. But Hakyeon definitely wants to know you better, since both of you are Inspectors of the same division. His hue is the clearest among other Inspectors too, so maybe you can ask for his secret tips,” said Wonshik lightly. Taekwoon could catch the hints behind Wonshik’s words, and he decided to confront it head-on.

“Wonshik, are you pushing me away?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik’s nonchalant expression turned grim for a second, before it melted away into a fond one.

“I’m a Latent Criminal, Taekwoon. There are studies proving that we—that  _ I _ can taint your clear hue. Hakyeon is a special case since his Psycho-Pass is so resilient, but you are not Hakyeon. I don’t want your hue to get clouded from becoming too close to me,” explained Wonshik blatantly. Taekwoon gave out a long exhale as he looked away from Wonshik.

“Are you matchmaking me and Hakyeon?” asked Taekwoon.

“I’m only saying that you need a better company than me, and Hakyeon can be one,” said Wonshik. Silence fell between them, and Wonshik found no other words to say, so he simply picked his tray and stood up.

“I like you.”

The statement was so sudden Wonshik almost missed it. He looked at Taekwoon, who stared back at him intently. “I like you, Kim Wonshik,” repeated Taekwoon, as if he was afraid that Wonshik missed it the first time. Wonshik smiled, but the sadness behind his eyes couldn’t be concealed.

“Thank you, Taekwoon,” said Wonshik softly, before he went away just like that.

* * *

It took longer than Wonshik first expected, but eventually Taekwoon started to be attached to Hakyeon. His charades didn’t go unnoticed, though. Jaehwan actually asked if he and Taekwoon were arguing or anything, but Wonshik quickly dismissed it. After all, it was his idea to keep Taekwoon safe.

When Wonshik was rummaging his closet that morning, searching for his uniform’s necktie, he found one that didn’t seem to be his. He vaguely thought that it’s probably Sanghyuk’s since the two of them often borrowed each other’s tie. But when he checked the keeper loop, it was Taekwoon’s name embroidered there.

Wonshik sighed, stroking his thumb along the embroidery. “I like you too. More than you’ll ever realize,” murmured Wonshik. He carefully folded the necktie and stored it at the very back of his closet, keeping it hidden away just like his own feelings.

The morning sky was cloudy when he saw it at the balcony. His own hue wasn’t any better.


End file.
